Percabeth Cinderella
by Luna moon 18
Summary: Annabeth has a hard life. she has no mom and her dad is dead and is left with her meen step-mom and sisters . Percy Jackson, a welthy family is being told he has to get a girl-friend. when they come together at his party will sparks fly or disaster?
1. and so it begins

Hi my name is Luna and this is my first fan fic so please go easy on

Percabeth Cinderella story

Annabeth P.O.V.

Hi my name is Annabeth Chase I live in a very wealthy part of the world. I live in New York Manhattan with my step mother Helen Chase and step sisters Amanda Chase and Page Chase.

My step family puts all books to shame they are so dumb and air-headed. But as my step mother says "boys only look for beauty not brains" she had trained Amanda and Page to be beautiful instead of letting them have a good, or even reasonable education she let them go to the mall.

And me you may ask. I am pretty but nothing compared to my step-sisters. They treat me like a maid ever since my father was killed when I was seven. My birth mother was said to have loved me very much but left when I was very little.

So here I am washing the floor with a sponge a, might I add, very bad way to clean a floor, and Amanda coming to me with a very mad face on.

"ANNABETH! You good for nothing lazy waste of life!" she screeched in my ear. Oh goody she in a good mood. I thought sarcastically. "You didn't order my face mask! How am I to live without it!"

"I don't know but I will order some right away for you" I told her trough my teeth. I had learned the hard way that if I spoke in a bad manner to them they would threaten to not send me to college and I had to get away from here 2years when I turned 18. I'm 16 now.

"Well good because I have to look my best for Percy Jackson's party in 2 weeks so get to work.

"Wait!" I called to her "Percy Jackson is having a party? What's the reason?" Percy Jackson was not the party all night kind of person even though his Dad –Poseidon Jackson- was the richest men in the world. Really he was.

Amanda took a deep breath and spoke as if I was a little kid."Percy dad wants him to have a girl-friend because he will be 17 soon and has never had a stable girl-friend."

Well I thought. He is going to have a very long night of pain if every girl in the eastern United States will be there. Trying to be his girl-friend. Well at least I'm not going to throw myself at him. If I go at all I would like to meet a nice boy that I will have a chance of happiness with.

Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue it? I wasted to Wright a story like this because no-one has done one like this yet and I was shocked. So I can say I was the first to attempt. Please review this is my first fan-fic.


	2. i need a girlfriend

Hi my name is Luna and this is my first fan fic so please go easy on

Percabeth Cinderella story

Annabeth P.O.V.

Hi my name is Annabeth Chase I live in a very wealthy part of the world. I live in New York Manhattan with my step mother Helen Chase and step sisters Amanda Chase and Page Chase.

My step family puts all books to shame they are so dumb and air-headed. But as my step mother says "boys only look for beauty not brains" she had trained Amanda and Page to be beautiful instead of letting them have a good, or even reasonable education she let them go to the mall.

And me you may ask. I am pretty but nothing compared to my step-sisters. They treat me like a maid ever since my father was killed when I was seven. My birth mother was said to have loved me very much but left when I was very little.

So here I am washing the floor with a sponge a, might I add, very bad way to clean a floor, and Amanda coming to me with a very mad face on.

"ANNABETH! You good for nothing lazy waste of life!" she screeched in my ear. Oh goody she in a good mood. I thought sarcastically. "You didn't order my face mask! How am I to live without it!"

"I don't know but I will order some right away for you" I told her trough my teeth. I had learned the hard way that if I spoke in a bad manner to them they would threaten to not send me to college and I had to get away from here 2years when I turned 18. I'm 16 now.

"Well good because I have to look my best for Percy Jackson's party in 2 weeks so get to work.

"Wait!" I called to her "Percy Jackson is having a party? What's the reason?" Percy Jackson was not the party all night kind of person even though his Dad –Poseidon Jackson- was the richest men in the world. Really he was.

Amanda took a deep breath and spoke as if I was a little kid."Percy dad wants him to have a girl-friend because he will be 17 soon and has never had a stable girl-friend."

Well I thought. He is going to have a very long night of pain if every girl in the eastern United States will be there. Trying to be his girl-friend. Well at least I'm not going to throw myself at him. If I go at all I would like to meet a nice boy that I will have a chance of happiness with.

Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue it? I wasted to Wright a story like this because no-one has done one like this yet and I was shocked. So I can say I was the first to attempt. Please review this is my first fan-fic.

Hi it's me Luna. I read all of the reviews by the way, so thank you allJ and I know my grammar was off so I will try to fix it. I forgot to say this before

I do not own Percy Jackson or anything besides Amanda and Page.

Percy's P.O.V

""Why do I have to get a girlfriend dad?" I hate the idea of going to a party just to find a girl! I mean if I want to find a girlfriend, I don't want to just meet her at a party where everyone is trying to flirt with me just because I'm in a rich. I want to meet her where we could get to know each other first. Then tell her my name.

"Percy? What do you have agents' party's?"My dad asked

"Well Mr. Jackson I can tell you why" Nico had just entered the room and of course brought his big mouth with him.

I gave him my deluxe 'I'll kill you if you say another word' glare but he ignored it.

"Percy wants his girlfriend-to-be to like him for just that. Being him. He can't do that if everyone is there to" he shrugged "well you know"

"I see "my dad thought for a minute then snapped his fingers "what if it was a masked ball!"

I thought about it could it be a win win? Or is he just doing one of those things when he just says stuff to get me to come because I have ditched my own birthday.

"Fine a masked ball and if you don't wear a mask you can't come in" I said in a 'this is final 'kind of voice. My dad looked like he wanted to object, but he could tell he would lose the fight because Nico was still there.

"Deal "he said and we shook on it.

"I'll tell the press, and we will have every girl on the East coast hear!" darn I didn't make a limit on how many people could be their! In other words, I'm so screwed.

Well at least Nico was enjoying himself. He was on the floor laughing his head off.

Whale laughing he said "this is going to be a hell of a party!"

At the time, he had no idea how right he was.

Thanks for all the Reviews they help me a lot to keep up my confidents.


	3. getting ready

Hi it's me. Sorry I took so long, it's just I was really busy and also I read a flame by Lola sveroski and it was very rude and uncalled for. I will accept flames when they give good criticism. But when you are doing it just to put me down I would like it if you keep your opinion to yourself. So I'm sorry to everyone else for not updating because. But I also had a lot going on. I'll try my best to update sooner.

On with the story at last.

Percy p.o.v

I took a deep breath and looked around the beach. My dad all but owns it. It had a dance Flore a feast fit for 100 kings. And a top of the line security set up.

The party will start in a week. And my life will end in a week and 2 minutes.

I am so screwed.

Annabeth p.o.v.

I hate my step-sisters!

They are making my life so hard. They are making my life hell! They may be pretty but when they pick out 27 dresses for you to buy at the store and then make you return them as they laugh at you. Then get assigned three assignments to do buy tomorrow all in one day!

It can get anyone frustrated. I can't wait for this week- and the party- to be over.

And seeing as I can't drive a car because I don't own one. Here I am. Caring 27 dresses bake to the store all the way across NY in a wind storm.

I hate my life right now.

Again thank you all for those reviews I love the criticism but if you are just doing it to put me down. Please don't.


	4. talking with friends

Thank you everyone who reviewed. It helps a lot. Also I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Enjoy

Percy p.o.v.

Today is the day I have been dreading for a week now. The day of the party. It makes me feel a bit better that my cousins- Nico and Thalia- and my best friend Grover (I remembered you Daughterofposiden3611) and his girlfriend Juniper where going to stay for the horrid party.

Don't ask me why I felt better with Nico there. But I did. The party was going to start in one hour so I had to start getting ready.

"Hay Percy I thought it was a masked ball? Where's you mask?" my annoying cousin Thalia asked.

"It's right here." I told her calmly. If I lost my temper with her she may not help me tonight. And tonight I needed all the help I could get.

"Well don't just stand their kelp for brains! Let me see so I know who you are tonight." Nico yelled with her as Grover and juniper came back into the room.

"Yeah let us see it." Grover put in.

"I will but first look outside for the paparazzi and or my mom and dad. If anyone else finds out what mask I'm wherein I'll be a dead man tonight. Got it." They nodded and looked around. When they cost was clear I let them see the mask.

The mask was a black as night and looked kind of like half of a ying-yang symbol. But it had light blue designs all over it for a little decoration.

"That is amazing Percy. It's just right for you.

"That's what I'm going for." I half whispered.

"Well" Nico said. Breaking the silence." but we have to be at the big party soon. So let's get ready."

As we all got ready I felt a tingly in the pit of my stomach. 'I don't know who you are' I thought to myself 'but I have a feeling we are going to meat really soon.'

Thank you all for reading.


	5. i'm going

I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long well hears another chapter :D

Annabeth's pov.

I had to drop Amanda and page off t the beach and then they told me to stay in the car!

Even step- mother got to go to the party and I didn't!

That is sooo unfair. I do most of the work to get them to the party and I don't even get to go.

It's not like I want to meet Percy Jackson and his big family, no, I just want to have a normal teen experience.

Then I remembered that I had kept one off the 27 dresses that I was supposed to return to the store! I had never been so happy to forget something.

I got out of the car and opened the trunk. I found the dress and put it…in the car of cores.

The windows in the car are tinted black so no one would see me changing. Then I found a light grey mask in the back seat. I got out of the car and ran to the party as fast as I could. I wanted to get there fast because I knew I couldn't stay long.

If I did I wouldn't be able to get back to the car in time to change outfits and then I would get caught and get in BIG trouble!

As I reached the party I saw a young man who looked about my age, standing awkwardly off to the side.

I decided to join him.

"Hey" I said as I came up to him. He looked up at me, shocked.

"Oh... uh…. hi?" he said rather awkwardly.

Again I am sorry I didn't update in so long anyway review to let me know who you think annabeth walked up to and what she will drop.

I'll try to update soon :)


	6. here's the girl

Percy's pov.

I was standing off to the side during the party. All the girls hear wanted to do was find me.

I sighed and looked down. Then a girl about my age came up to me. She had a light grey mask and a pretty dress on-(I forgot to tell you what the dress looked like so I will tell you now) - it was a dark gray dress that went to her knees and looked like it was made for her.

"Hey" she said to me. I chose then to stammer like an idiot.

"Oh…uh….hi?"I said rather awkwardly.

"What are you doing off to the side like this?" she asked me.

"The whole party thing is not really me. I was kind of forced to come." I explained to her truthfully.

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Same with me." I looked at her in surprise.

"Then why are you here? are you here for Percy Jackson?" I wanted to know if she was one of those kinds of girls.

She laughed at me.

"He wishes! I came here I didn't want to sit in a car for 5 hours all alone. I also wanted to see if I could make any new friends. I think I have found one already." To say I was surprised at her answer would be an understatement.

"You really aren't here to try to become his girlfriend?" I asked her.

"No I don't want to spent what should be the best night o my life on a guy! I want to have fun. And anyway he has enough trouble as it is. The last thing he needs is another girl getting on his case." She said it with no hesitation.

We talked for a long time. I was careful not to say my name. But I also never got hers.

Just when I was about to ask I shrill voice yelled out girls let's go!"

I didn't know who it was but wise girl- that's what I'm calling her now, she's calling me seaweed brain why I didn't know-seamed to.

"Have to go like NOW!" she told me.

I didn't want her to go but she ran off anyway. But as she did a waiter walked in her way and his tray got caught on her necklaces and it fell to the ground.

Wise girl spun around and tried to get it but didn't see where it landed… but I did.

She turned around again and ran as fast as she could. I picked up the necklace and shouted after her but wasn't heard over the noise of the crowd.

I looked at the necklace and realized it was a locket. On it was the picture of an owl and inside were the words 'never give up without a fight'

Then I knew how to get back my wise girl.

Hi it's me Luna :P

I love all the reviews! I tried to make it a little longer than my other chapters.

So tell me what you think :D

Also I don't mind if any of you PM me with any ideas so feel free. I have lots but I'm always up for suggestions.


	7. braking news!

Annabeths POV.

I can't believe I just ran away from seaweed brain! And I lost track of time and almost got caught by my step- sisters.

And on top of all that, I lost the last thing I had that both my mom and dad gave me... my locket.

And now here I am, at home, doing all the hard and easy work while everyone else is putting even more make-up on.

I had a little brake, so I turned on the news.

"BRAKING NEWS! CINDERELLA STORY HAPPENS AT PERCY JACKSONS PARTY!"

Was being read at the bottom of the broadcast over and over. I listened to what the news person was saying.

" _that's right john, just last night young Mr. Percy Jackson met a girl that may or may not be his next girlfriend, but he never got her name and she didn't get his. And now he is doing everything to get her back."_

I couldn't believe this. I wonder if it was me?

"_He says on her way out the door a waiter came and knocked of her locket, which was found by none other than himself Percy Jackson now he and some close personal friends are going door to door to all the girls who were at his party looking for Cinderella."_

My life just got a lot more interesting. But I knew one thing for sure; I was falling in love with Percy Jackson.

Sorry it took so long. Remember if you have an idea for the story, have a lot but I can always use more:D

-Luna3


	8. we will find her!

Percy's pov.

I looked almost everywhere!

All along the coast and still no sign of her!

"Don't worry Percy we'll find her." Grover told me. I was starting to lose hope that I would ever find her.

"Yea I know, but I don't want to lose her. She was the first girl to ever like me for just that.

Me."

"Hey!"Thaila yelled" I don't want to hear that kind of talk Percy! We will find her!"

"But –"Nico cut me off

"Butts are for sitting. Now go out there and get you Cinderella!" he yelled with a great amount of energy. Then he got up and went for the door.

"Now let's go! Go! Go!" he yelled and walked out the door.

Thalia Grover jumper and I waited about 20 seconds looking at each other before the door opened again.

"You were supposed to follow me." He said

"Ohhhh" we replied.

"Let's go now! And this time… follow me!" Nico told us. Thalia snickered at him.

Well I hope he's right. It's only a matter of time.

-Time skip-

It's been 3 days and still no luck finding her. My dad is starting to lose patients.

"Percy, are you sure this girl is real?" my dad asked me.

"You think I would make this up dad?" I said my voice starting to rise.

"All I'm saying is if you don't find her I want you to start dating one of my friend's daughters…. Her name is Rachel." He started to leave then.

"I will find her…I have to." I whispered to no one.

"Don't worry wise girl I will find you." And I never break a promise.

_**Hey it's me Luna :D I love all the reviews so let me know if you want anything in the story. I have the next few chapters written out so all I have to do is type them. Anyway I'll try to update soon as I can.**_

_**-Luna3 **_


	9. found her!

Percy's pov

This was the last town.

I was starting to lose hope. Wow, I fell in love with a girl I meet for only one night!

But it felt like I've known her for years. She understood me better than my own dad.

I walked up to the door with Thalia, Nico, and Grover. Then I rang the door bell.

_Ding dong!_

We waited for a few seconds then a girl with _way _to much make-up on opened the door.

"Well hey you." she told me, trying and may I say failing terribly to flirt.

"Hi. Do you know who I am?" I asked her. A fan girl or a normal girl would answer Percy Jackson. But my wise girl would call me seaweed brain. I had a few tricks like that to help me find her. I had only told Thalia, Nico, and Grover what the right answers were.

"Well your Percy Jackson of course! And I'm your Cinderella." She said she fluttered her eyes again, making me want to hurl.

"May we please come in and get this over with already?" 'Thank you Thalia' I though, even thou she had said it rather rudely.

"Oh of course you can!" she faked a smile at her and opened the door a little more to let us in.

"Wow cool vase." Grover commented and picked it up, just as another girl with too much make up on came running down the hallway striate into Grover.

Who in turn dropped and shattered the vase.

"Ahhhh I'm so sorry!"Grover yelled as Nico helped him up off the floor.

Girl one cut his apology off short.

"Hey! There's no yelling around my future husband-"wait! She said _what! _"And don't worry about the mess; my step-sister will clean it up"

Then her other sister yelled"Annabeth!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" a familiar voice yelled back. Then a girl who looked like a princess even in her wrinkled shirt and ripped pants came in.

"What is it now Amanda, page" she all but sighed. I just kept staring at her.

"Clean up the mess in here. Then when you're done with that you can clean the back yard, do the laundry. And clean all the bed rooms." Who I'm guessing Amanda told her.

I walked up to the girl who they were treating like a maid" do you know who I am?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath"hey seaweed brain." She said.

I smiled so wide I think it froze. I had finally found my wise girl. I had found my princess.

Now all I had to do was make her mine.

And that was the hard part.

Hi it's me Luna! I have a lot of ideas to what will happen next so please review and tell me what you think.


	10. problem?

Nico's pov.

Percy had finally found his mystery girl, now he Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, and me were all going to his house.

We were all in the car right now, after the tantrum from Annabeth's step-sisters we all needed to get out of there.

I still can't believe this! Percy found his Cinderella!

Now they were in the back seat talking about everything.

I could tell they were head over heels for each other. I knew it would not be long before they started dating.

We were pulling up in the drive way when I noticed a long black limo.

I wonder who came in it?

"Hey I wonder who that is?" Grover asked. Way to point out the obvious.

Just then Percy's dad came out talking to another guy and a pretty red haired girl.

We all got out of the car.

"Hey Dad, who is this?" Percy asked. He was holding Annabeths hand._ Way to go dude!_

"This is Mr. Dare and his daughter Rachel they she will be staying with us for a while.

Ok... something was up. And I was getting the feeling that Percy was going to need more help with this girlfriend this than we thought.

-l-

**Sorry for the late update! And that its soooo short. But I've been reading some really good fan-fics and well…. But one you guys...or gals need to read is (Longing to return) by rosebud24270! It is really good so please check it out!**


	11. friends?

Rachel's pov

"Dad, why are they staying here?" Percy asked. I have to admit, Percy was very very cute… but when I saw him with the blond haired girl I knew they belonged together.

"They will be staying so we can all catch up." Percy's dad said but I knew the real reason.

"Well don't be rude, go show Rachel to her room… its right next to yours" Percy's dad said with a small smile. Oh gag me! I'd rather be in my room painting!

"Of course Dad… but I'd like you to meet Annabeth." When he said her name a smile appeared on his lips and a glow came to his eyes.

I wish someone would look like that when they talked about me.

"later." His dad said and walked away. Annabeth looked like she was fighting back tears. Even I would if I were in her place.

_TIME SKIP_

Everyone was in my room. I had to tell them something.

"Percy… I bet you're a great guy but I can tell that you and Annabeth are in love so i know to back off. But are Dads won't stop unless something big happens that would make them to not want us to be together." everyone nodded their heads.

It seemed like we would all be good friends…..if only it were that easy.

We all knew…. Even Annabeth , that are dads would do everything to get Percy and I together….. Or to make it seem like we were.

_1111_

Sorry about the late update I had a lot going on… Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. 12 sorry authers note!

Sorry for such a long wait… I wish I had a good reason for not updating but I don't. I'll try to update again soon, but I just haven't been in a writing moon lately. Soooo sorry. I really really am. Wish me luck.

~Luna moon 3


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Precy Jackson.**

**i am so sorry for not updating for so long. I lost my inspiration for a long time. well here is the long awaited update.**

Nico's pov

After we found Annabeth and brought her over to meet Percy's Dad, I thought it would get simple. Help Percy get his girl, then get a girl myself. But of course no. that wouldn't be any fun for whoever is up their laughing their buts off at us.

Right now everyone is trying to brainstorm ways to help make Percy and Rachel's parents see that they are just not meant to be. Thalia just suggested that we have them run away and pretend to get married. I can see their gravestones now if that were to happen!

Percy is getting nerves because Annabeth has to get home soon. He just got her, he didn't plan on having to let her go so soon.

Annabeth is getting worried about what her step-family will do once she gets back but is trying to put that out of her mind.

All I can hope for is that everything will work out in the end, and that no-one will get their heart broken in any kind of cross-fire.

Rachel's pov.

Its been a long night. Annabeth is back at her place and everything is quiet. I stare up at the ceiling until I decide that I wont be going back to sleep tonight. I grab my painting supplies and start to wander around.

I found a little room that held a fireplace. The room looked like that of an infants, as it held a small cradle and some toys. Various shades of blue, green and even purple were everywhere in the room. Also a rocking chair with a story book gently laid upon it as if about to be read.

The layer of dust told me that this room had not been used in ages and was most likely Percy's old nursery.

I left shortly after realizing this as it was probably none of my business. I wondered if the still in tacked nursery had anything to do with Poseidon trying to push Percy into a relationship?


End file.
